wigvisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wigvision Bop Contest 18
The Wigvision Bop Contest 18 '''was the 18th edition of the iconic Wigvision Bop Contest. It was hosted in Talofofo, Guam following the country's victory in edition 17 in LerWig, SHETland Islands with the song "Fresh Avocado", performed by TwinkieMan & Sheppard. The festive Wigmas 2018 edition of the contest was held at Notre Dame High School in Talofofo and consisted of one performance show and one voting show, the first one taking place on 22 December 2018 and the latter on 25 December 2018. The Wigvision Bopcasting Union (WBU) reported that the contest had an estimated worldwide audience of around 74 - a huge flop in comparison to recent editions. Germany won the contest with the song "Alles Geil Hier", performed by Live-Strip Girls & Santa. The camgirls and Mr. Santa Claus served both festive and erotic vibes and their sassy and sexy performance made them collect 72 points from their competitors. Sexecutive Superwigsor of the Wigvision Bopcasting Union kjESCil won xer own contest for the very first time. The margin between Germany and runner-up Guam, the host country, was extremely small yet again as both countries were separated by one (1) point. Bopschecker.com's betting odds prior to the competition predicted a very unpredictable voting with Friesland, Germany, Guam, Hawaii, Mexico, The Netherlands and Vietnam all standing a realistic chance to win. Together they all indeed made up this edition's top 7. Hosting Bids Three cities reportedly submitted hosting bids to the Guamese host broadcaster KUAM-TV. Those were Hagåtña, Santa Rita and Talofofo. Unfortunately the capital city of Guam, Hagåtña, was quickly out of the race due to its name being considered "a pain in the ass for everyone to pronounce", according to KUAM-TV officials. Rumours suggest that Santa Rita was KUAM-TV's initial pick to host the 18th edition of the Wigvision Bop Contest, however Santa Claus called them and threatened not to accept their offer to be featured in the intro as he thought it was offensive to assume his name was Rita, thus making Talofofo the only option left. Results Special Award In edition 18, the award given out was called "Incredible Injustice Award". It was awarded to the entries that kjESCil, Sexecutive Superwigsor of the Wigvision Bopcasting Union, considered to be the most robbed. Intro Transcript '''Narrator: '''Merry Wigmas everyone! The Wigvision team has prepared a special festive surprise for you all. Look who's back! '''Noah Davis: '''My name is Noah Davis, I'm from Royal, Arkansas and I'm 18 years old! '''Santa: '''Wow, 18? Don't you think you're a bit too old for this whole shopping mall Santa thing? '''Noah Davis: '''Sis, you're never too old for Wigmas! '''Santa: '''Tea. '''Noah Davis: '''Werq. '''Santa: '''Yas. So what's your biggest Wigmas wiss this year? '''Noah Davis: '''An alpaca. Or multiple. Lots of 'em! '''Santa: '''Why? '''Noah Davis: '''They're adorable! '''Santa: They're adorable? Noah Davis: Go home and youtube "Alpacas running" and you'll understand. You'd want one too! Santa: '''Sorry sis, Katy Perry ordered them all via morning express. Is there anything else you'd like to have? '''Noah Davis: '''I would love to attend Wigvision, created by talented YouTuber kjESCil. Xe's gonna host the 18th edition of Wigvision in Talofofo, Guam. '''Santa: '''Sis, the tickets are all sold out! '''Noah Davis: '''So what if I'M THE MONSTEEHAHRH- sorry I had a seizure. So what if I perform as the opening act? '''Santa: '''Sounds like a plan. Let's do this! '''Noah Davis: '''Wig, okay. '''Mrs. Santa: '''Ladies, gentlemen, bois, 'Māhūs, genderfluid tomboys and cutegender demigirls, please welcome on stage: Noah Davis! '''Noah Davis: '(sings Stay by Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko) 'Cheering Crowd: '(loves it)